It All Started with .....
by mardel
Summary: Claire notices Bobby for the first time


It All Started With a Nap  
  
by mardel  
  
Rated R  
  
I just borrowed them for the story. This is a ficlette that just grew  
and grew.   
  
  
Bobby groaned as he woke up from his nap on the Keeper's exam table.  
He'd covered himself with his suit jacket, and now he was hot,   
the air must not be working in her lab again. He stretched his  
arms over his head as he tried to work out the kinks from the  
hard table.   
  
He moved off the table and walked to the sink on the far wall  
of the lab. Claire had a small mirror mounted over it, and he  
yawned at himself in the mirror as he ran some cold water to  
splash on his face. Man he'd needed that nap, but now his   
shirt was all wrinkled and he needed to change it. He looked  
for his stash of stuff he'd hidden at the back of the lab,  
behind the locker. He had a small bag with a couple of shirts  
and some shaving stuff there.   
  
Claire came back into the lab from the storage room connected  
to it. She got a bit of a shock when she found Bobby, standing  
half undressed at the back of the room. It was the first time  
she'd ever been treated to the site of him shirtless, and a  
treat it was. He was well muscled, his shoulders wider than his  
trim waist quiet noticeably. She noticed the ripple of muscle  
in his back as well, as he lifted the shirt and slipped his  
left arm in a sleeve.   
  
She thought she should let him know she was in the room with   
him so she cleared her throat. Had the air stopped working   
again? She was feeling a bit over heated, all of the sudden.   
  
"Oh, Claire sorry, I was catching a nap while everyone was   
gone. I thought you had a meeting with the Official about  
that new research you want to start." Bobby turned as he  
was about to tuck his shirt into his slacks. He'd not heard  
her come in, and his hearing was usually very good.   
  
"Yes, I did, but he had to cut it short when an important  
call came in from Washington." She smiled and set down her  
arm full of files.   
  
"I'll just get out of your way. I'm sure Fawkes is back from  
his...." Bobby trailed off, realizing she was grinning at him  
like a star struck kid or something.   
  
"Claire are you alright? It's a little hot in here, do you  
need to sit down?"   
  
"I'm fine, it is a bit warm, but I'm use to it." She finally  
shook off the image of him shirtless and focused on his face.  
He had a very handsome masculine face, strong jaw, dark eyes  
that were very expressive. A beautiful mouth, and that extra  
added attraction of the dimple in his chin.   
How had she not noticed these details during the past months?  
Claire continued to stare.  
  
Bobby took a few steps forward, "Are you sure you're alright  
Keepy?" She looked dazed to him. He was expecting her to faint  
or something, so he was getting into position to catch her.  
  
"I never realized before..." She started to say, then stopped  
herself.   
  
"Hey, Bobby you ready?" Darien came into the Keep then and   
Bobby never did learn what Claire had been about to tell him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
"Hey, buddy what were you doin' in there?" Darien noticed Hobbes, untucked   
shirt and the dazed expression on the Keeper's face.   
  
" I was changing shirts, and Claire came back from her meeting early.   
Man why is it always straight to naughty Ville with you?" Bobby repeated a   
phrase  
he'd heard somewhere then remembered Fawkes had said it to him only a  
month ago.   
  
"Did she get a little peek of you with your shirt off?" Darien continued to tease  
his partner, mostly because he was so easy to get to.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't hear her come in. You know I don't understand that,   
I have very good hearing." Bobby was tucking in his shirt and took his jacket  
back from his partner. He'd shoved it into Darien's arms as he exited the  
Keep, to distract him.   
  
"Maybe you should take a nap on our lunch break more often." Darien  
moved in front of his partner and walked backwards to watch his reaction  
to that suggestion.  
  
"Bobby Hobbes doesn't fish off the company pier my friend. I've told you  
that more than once." He nodded, and pushed through the doors to the  
parking area.   
  
"Yeah, but you want to fish, if she gave you any sign that she was interested."  
Darien smiled at Bobby.  
  
"Well she hasn't. So it's not a topic for conversation." Bobby sounded angry  
at Darien's line of questioning.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was sitting at her computer, but she wasn't working. She was replaying  
in her head the sight she'd just seen. Bobby shirtless, she'd not realized he  
was so well built. But then she didn't usually notice such things. She was a  
scientist and a doctor, she was used to seeing the human body.   
  
Then why was she having such a hard time putting him out of her mind.   
She focused on her computer screen and began to type. But she had to  
type the page over once she stopped to check it for errors.   
  
She worked the rest of the afternoon on her various projects, including making  
up a new batch of counteragent for Darien. She was just re-stocking her supplies  
when there was a shout from the hall.   
  
"Claire a little help in there." Bobby's voice came loud and clear from the other   
side of the door. He was half carrying, half dragging Darien.   
  
"What happened? How badly is he hurt." Claire rushed to help Hobbes with   
his partner.   
  
Between them they managed to get him onto the exam table. Bobby did most of  
the lifting. His shirt was covered with blood, and Darien had a long gash in his   
side.  
  
"It was all my fault, I pushed a little to hard and had to bail out of a window."   
Darien groaned as she propped his side.  
  
"Yeah, he thinks he's superman with this invisible thing. How many time do I  
have to tell you partner it doesn't make you bullet proof." Bobby was worried  
that Darien was hurt worse that it looked.   
  
"It looks nasty, but it just needs stitched and bandaged and he should be fine."  
Claire turned back toward her instrument table. She picked up a needle and  
went to the cool cabinet for the local.   
  
"I'll just give you a bit of a shot, then stitch this up." She cleaned the area with  
gauze and betadine soap. Darien hissed between his teeth as she infiltrated the  
area with the local.   
  
"Hang in there buddy, at least you get a local. I've been stitched up plenty of  
times with nothin'." Bobby was holding Darien's shoulder so he wouldn't move  
while Claire was working on him.   
  
It didn't take her long to finish then she clean his side again and applied a   
dressing.   
  
"What about you Bobby? Is any of that blood yours?" she turned to him.  
  
"No, he's the one that jumped out a second story window." Bobby shook his  
head. "I guess I'd better get cleaned up. I think I have one more clean shirt  
around her somewhere."   
  
Claire's eyes grew wide, at the suggestion that he'd be changing clothes again.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean that you aren't injured?" She stammered.   
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have a shirt for Fawkes? One of those green scrubs  
that you have around maybe?" He asked always on the look out for his partner.  
  
"Yes, of course." Claire went to the closet at the back of the lab and found a   
shirt for Darien.   
  
Bobby was once again standing by the sink, this time he'd removed his bloody  
shirt and was washing up. Claire tried not to state, but Darien say her trying  
not to.   
  
"Hobbes did we get the right information? Or do I have to sneak back in there?'  
Darien asked, to distract his partner from noticing her watching him.  
  
"Yeah, as far as I can tell it's the stuff they sent us for. Eberts will have to   
make sure." Bobby was drying his chest off, and was about to begin to pull   
on his clean shirt.   
  
Claire was pretending to clean up her equipment, but she was shooting glances  
at Bobby the whole time he was changing.   
  
"Darien you didn't appear to need a shot, why did you hurry out of the building   
so quickly? " She asked as she turned back to him on the table. Bobby was   
buttoning his shirt up, the show was over.   
  
Darien thought if he wasn't in the room with them. She might just say something  
to Bobby.   
"You know Claire, I think I need to visit the men's room. I'll be back." Darien  
wasn't feeling his wound now, so he eased off the table and made for the door.  
  
Claire was alone with Bobby for the moment, she felt suddenly nervous.   
But in for a penny in for a pound, she might as well tell him.   
  
"Bobby, I don't recall ever you with your shirt off before. You have a very nice   
build." She told him, then even though she tried not to, she blushed slightly.   
  
"Thanks, I've been workin' out a little more since Fawkes got here. I was losing  
my stamina." Bobby explained, he was thrilled she had noticed.   
  
  
"It shows." She looked over at him from under her lashes.   
  
Bobby didn't know how to respond. So he stayed quiet. When he   
was younger he probably would have followed up her complement   
by asking her out. But that didn't seem like a good idea.   
  
They both stood there in an awkward silence. Claire hadn't felt so   
self conscious since her freshmen year in college.   
She was kind of wishing he'd offer to take her to dinner like he was   
always doing. She was seeing him in a different context, he was   
a attractive man.   
  
Finally Bobby broke the silence. " Ah, thanks for fixing up Fawkes, he   
had me really worried the way he was bleeding everywhere."   
He was watching her face, always on guard for any sign that he   
was being put on.   
  
"You're welcome, I'm glad you got him here so quickly." She took a   
deep breath and let it out. What she wanted more than anything   
at the moment was for him to kiss her. She wanted some contact   
with him, it was beyond her control almost how attracted she was   
to Bobby at the moment.   
  
Bobby was aware of her interest, he was getting a vibe that she   
wanted kisses. But he didn't trust his own instincts where Claire   
was concerned. He was going to need more response for him   
to risk a kiss.   
  
Claire looked into Bobby's eyes and placed her hand on his arm.   
His arm was very warm, and solid under her fingers. She'd   
decided if he wouldn't make the first move, she would. She leaned   
the few inches forward it took to let him know her intentions.   
Then they were kissing, a very tentative kiss at first.   
  
Bobby lifted a hand to the back of her head, leading the kiss into   
a deeper territory. She was even sweeter than he'd imagined, his   
heart was racing. She was responding, both hands spread wide   
over his back. Her mouth willing and warm. His fondest dream   
was coming true.   
  
Claire was positive she'd never been kissed so thoroughly before.   
Bobby was   
making her melt inside. When their lips parted she gazed into his   
dark eyes,   
"Oh my, you wanted that as much as I did."   
  
"Did you think all that flirting was just for show?" He stroked a   
strong hand up   
her back and buried it in her long hair.   
  
"I was never sure." She shifted one hand from his body to his face,   
smoothing   
her thumb over the rise of his cheek bone. She studied his dark eyes,   
they   
were darker than usual, dark with passion and it was directed at   
her.   
  
"What happened to make you take me seriously?" Bobby thought he knew   
but didn't want to believe it had been that simple. Not with Claire,   
she was   
special.   
  
"Seeing you today, this morning with your shirt off. It kind of   
jolted me into   
noticing you. As a man, I mean. A very attractive, powerful man." She   
all   
but purred. Then covered his mouth with hers, seeking even more   
contact.   
  
It had been that simple, she was turned on by his build. He could   
handle that,   
what ever it took she was in his arms now, and she felt perfect there.   
  
  
  
Bobby felt like he was dreaming, having Claire in his arms was a dream come true.  
  
Claire was trying for some control of her emotions, but all she could think of at  
the moment was how wonderful it was to be this close to him. She'd always liked  
Bobby, she knew about his flaws, and loved him anyway. Oh God, where did that  
thought come from? But it was true she loved him, as a friend. And wasn't the  
saying that friends always made the best lovers? Their second kiss ended, and  
she curved her chin over his shoulder and hung on. If they had started this  
anywhere but in the Keep, she would have encouraged him even more. But as  
much as she was wanting him, she knew it wasn't the right place. Discounting  
any fantasy she may have had about frantic hot sex on the exam table. Their  
first time together should be more normal.   
  
Bobby felt her tremble in his arms, she curved her chin over his shoulder and  
hung on to him like she was afraid if she let go she'd wake up or something.   
He was in control, but just barely, he was glad they weren't somewhere else.  
He knew in the Keep there was no chance of them pursuing this further.  
Not that he wasn't up for hot sex in the afternoon when the opportunity presented  
it's self. But he loved Claire, he wanted everything to be perfect their first time.  
  
" My this feels nice." She sighed. Snuggling into him even closer.   
  
"You fit perfectly in my arms." Bobby sighed, he liked to cuddle, maybe he was  
weird but like holding her almost as much as kissing her.   
  
  
  
Darien thought he'd been gone long enough, so he returned to the Keep to have Claire   
give him an Ok, on going home and getting some rest.   
  
He wasn't surprised to find them holding each other, at the other end of the room.  
He was just sorry he'd interrupted them, but at least they had gotten together.  
He just hoped they continued the way they had started.   
  
"Hey, sorry, is it OK for me to go home?" He stayed on the other side of the room.  
  
Claire looked up when the door slide open, she didn't want to leave the comfort of  
Bobby's arms. But she knew this wasn't proper behavior for the work place.   
She eased back from him.   
"Ah, Darien let me get one last look at you, then you can go home."   
  
Bobby released her slowly, he wished Fawkes could have stayed gone a little longer.  
  
Claire gave him one last meaningful look, then moved to exam table and checked  
Darien's side one last time.   
"You monitor looks fine, don't get your stitches wet, you'll have to take a bath  
for a few days. I want to see you first thing in the morning before you go out on  
a case."   
  
"Right, I'll check with you in the morning." Darien hoped she'd be a little late tomorrow,  
he hoped his partner didn't let his chance go.   
  
"Night Bobby, I'll see you tomorrow. I've got my car outside." Darien lied, he planned  
to catch a cab home, but Claire didn't know if Bobby had picked him up or not.   
  
"Night Partner, I'll see you. Don't do anything to pull your stitches out." Bobby called  
to Darien as he walked towards the door.   
  
Claire turned to Bobby as soon as the door was closed. " Come home with me tonight   
Bobby?"   
  
"I'd like that." He smiled.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien wasn't even home when his cell phone rang. He checked the number, it was   
Eberts calling him. That couldn't be good.   
  
"Yeah Eberts what's up?"   
  
"Darien I'm afraid something has come up, we need you and Hobbes back at the Agency  
right away."   
  
"Are you sure, this can't wait?"   
  
"No, I'm afraid it can't. Please return as soon as possible."   
  
"Right." Darien flipped his phone closed.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby was in his van following Claire to her house when his phone rang. He almost   
didn't answer it. But he knew that wouldn't keep them from calling him in, if it was  
important. Or even if they thought it was important.  
  
"Hobbes?"   
  
"Yes, Robert something has come up, if you could return to the Agency as soon  
as possible."   
  
"Eberts, you have some really bad timing. Right I'll be there in a few minutes."   
  
Bobby followed Claire the last few miles to her house. He climbed out of the van  
and meet her beside her car.   
  
"Claire I just got a call back. I have to report to the Fat Man something important."  
He apologized. Placing his hand on her arm and looking into her eyes.   
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Oh no," She sighed, "Well it's not like this doesn't happen all the time. I guess I'll  
have to take a rain check on our date." She kissed him on the cheek.   
"But I expect to see you safe and sound back at the Agency very soon."  
  
" I promise, and I always keep my promises." Bobby grinned at her.   
  
  
Claire was at work all day with no news about Bobby and Darien. She didn't understand  
Eberts had told her the mission wasn't any more dangerous than usual.   
  
She didn't want to sound like a worried mother hen. But not only was she worried  
about Darien as his Keeper, now she was worried about Bobby as his lover.   
It was late the following evening, when Eberts entered the lab.   
  
"Dr. there is still no news from Fawkes and Hobbes, but they are farther a field   
than usual. They aren't due to check in until midnight."   
He looked a little worried himself.   
  
"Thank you Albert, I've been taking care of him for so long now. I can't help but  
worry." she gave him a weak smile.   
  
"I was about to go out for some Chinese food, can I get you anything?" He offered.  
  
"No, but thank you for the kind offer. I'm not really very hungry."   
  
He noticed the picture on her computer screen, "Is this the new model for the  
Jensen Project?" He asked to try and take her mind of her worries, and also because  
he was interested, he was interested in everything that went on at the Agency.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien hadn't liked this mission from the first second he'd heard about it.  
  
The Fat Man had sent them to Mexico, it was only over the boarder a few miles  
they were just an hour from home, but still he hated visiting foreign countries  
when it was for work. He liked them when he was just goofing off.   
  
Bobby spoke a little Spanish, something he'd forgotten, if he'd ever known it.  
So they weren't completely at the mercy of the locals. But he still felt like  
a fish out of water.   
  
They had replaced the tail on a pair of men suspected of working for a group  
that had made very credible treats on the life of the Governor of California.   
So Darien's special talents were needed to make sure they leaned who was  
the head of the group.   
  
"We're almost there Partner, get ready to do your thing." Bobby warned him  
as they pulled to the side of the road. Darien was to sneak into the compound  
and get a picture of the head man and learn anything he could about the   
organization.   
  
"I'll do it, but I still don't like it." Darien was wearing his wire so Bobby could hear  
him. And he could hear his partner. He moved out of the van, he was dressed all in  
black so he could be as invisible as possible even when he wasn't really invisible.  
  
"Take it slow Partner,. you know the drill." Bobby spoke softly into his mic.  
He was watching Darien threw night vision glasses, but he would soon loose  
him in the surrounding bushes of the compound.   
  
"They have cameras, but not as many as they should have." Darien moved past the  
outer perimeter, using his invisibility only for short periods of time when he was  
passing the cameras. He made it to the porch over looking a main room, there was  
a man talking on a phone, he sounded unhappy about what ever he was discussing.  
  
"I think I've found Mr. Big." Darien snapped a few pictures with the tiny camera  
Eberts had supplied him with, he prayed it had the proper film loaded in it this time.  
  
"Heads up Partner, the guys we followed are on the move again."   
  
"Yeah, they stopped off at the main gate for a smoke before reporting in."   
Darien told Bobby.   
  
"I have no idea what they are saying."  
  
"Be quiet, let me listen for a second." Bobby could hear a few words on Darien's  
receiver but it was crap, so he didn't get much more than. That something big  
was going down soon.  
  
"You've got enough come on back." Bobby warned him.   
  
"I'll be back in a second, I don't like this place." Darien picked his way back past the  
surveillance cameras, he unquicksilvered and checked his monitor. He still had three  
green to go, so he was fine.   
  
He was just moving past the outer fence line when all hell broke loose.  
  
"Get out of there fast!" Bobby yelled into his mic, then jumped out of the van   
and took up a defensive position to cover Darien on his rush to safety.   
  
There was the sound of gunfire, some rounds hit the dirt near him, and he returned  
fire in the general direction of the house. But he didn't know Darien's exact position  
so he was firing high, aiming at nothing.   
  
Darien came out of the darkness at full speed. He face, pale and his arms churning  
as he ran for the van.   
  
Bobby stepped in behind his partner to block him from any further rounds, and squeezed  
off a few more rounds at the house. Lights had come on, the sound of men running  
coming towards them.  
  
"Come on Hobbes lets get out of here.!" Darien yelled.   
  
Bobby turned to jump into the drivers seat, he'd left the side door open for his partner   
to jump inside. That was when he was hit, when his back was to the house.   
  
Bobby started the van, and drove for several miles shaking off their pursuers and  
then stopping in off in the brush with the lights off.  
  
"Why are you stopping?" Darien moved into his seat from the back of the van.  
  
"I'm hit, I'm going to pass out." Bobby gasped and then did just that.  
  
"Ah, crap." Darien moved to his partner's side and moved him out of   
the   
driver's seat. He looked for the wound and found a blood to show him   
Bobby had taken a round in the left shoulder.   
  
Darien grabbed the small first aid kit from the back of the van and   
tried to   
wrap in shoulder to help the bleeding to stop. He had no idea where   
they   
were and their cell phones didn't work. He might just have to find a   
phone   
and call for help. But he knew Bobby would really hate it, if he had   
to   
be rescued by the mooks from another agency. Darien was trying to   
decided what to do next when Bobby groaned and opened his eyes.   
  
"How we doing Fawkes?" Bobby still felt dizzy, from blood loss.   
  
"Ah, I don't know. Where are we? Which way home?" Darien asked the   
most important question first. He was real worried about Bobby but if   
he knew which way to go he could at least drive the van.   
  
"Go back out to the main road and head north, make a right." Bobby   
told   
his partner. "How's your tattoo doin'?"   
  
"Fine, I'm fine we need to worry about you, what can I do for you?"   
Darien was leaning over Bobby, so close he was breathing on him.   
  
"Has the bleeding stopped? I could use a pain killer, but then I want   
to   
stay awake to help you get us out of here."   
  
"I think the bleeding stopped, how about some water?" Darien handed   
Hobbes one of the bottles of water they'd gotten earlier.   
  
Bobby raised up on his good arm, and took a long drag on the water   
bottle.   
"Thanks, now get that black sweater off, you can't look like a cat   
burglar   
when you are driving us past the border."   
  
Darien pulled off his black shirt and hat, and pulled his everyday   
shirt back   
on, it was a favorite of his, a Indiana jersey he'd picked up   
someplace.   
  
"OK, hang on. I'll get us out of here if you try and stay with me."   
Darien   
moved to the drivers seat.   
  
"Piece of cake my friend. Just don't draw their suspicion." Bobby   
leaned   
back down, and groaned.   
  
  
Darien pulled the van back onto the highway, or what passed for a   
highway in   
this part of the country. He kept checking his mirror every few   
seconds sure   
that they guys looking for them were going to show up at any minute.   
  
Bobby groaned every so often so he knew he was still conscious.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Claire had given up all pretense of working. Eberts had stayed and   
talked with   
her for nearly an hour. But it was past mid-night now and they still   
hadn't heard   
from Darien and Bobby.   
  
She couldn't believe she'd finally found the man that was right for   
her and she   
might have lost him all in the same twenty four hour period. She   
remembered   
the feeling of being in his arms. She hadn't realized how much she   
needed to   
be held. She'd been burying her feelings for him, ever since his   
faked death   
when they hadn't told her it was fake. Claire had been trying to push   
off any   
romantic feelings she'd felt for Bobby. It was never a good idea to   
become   
romantically involved with the people you worked with. She'd learned   
that   
the hard way when Kevin had just up and disappeared in the middle of a   
project years before. She didn't learn until years later that he'd   
gone to work   
for the SWB on a very secret project.   
  
Claire got up out of her chair and began to pace the length of her   
lab.   
It was silly for her to pretend she could hide her emotions any   
longer. The kisses   
they had shared were only a beginning. If he got back safely. She   
prayed that he   
did, she was so tired of all the violence that was part of her job.   
She was a   
scientist and a surgeon. She was supposed to heal not harm.   
  
As violent as Bobby's job was, and as difficult as his life had been,   
he was   
under it all a gentle, caring man. She'd seen that in him ever since   
Darien's   
arrival in their lives. He not only protected Darien, because it was   
his job,   
but because he cared about his partner. Bobby had gone above and   
beyond   
the call of duty on several occasions already on Darien's behalf.   
They both   
had risked being reprimanded on her behalf when the dream center had   
sneaked that programming into her head.   
  
She'd never believed that the guys cared about her before that had   
all happened.   
But she was proven wrong, they did care. Bobby may have even had   
feelings for   
her way back then. Claire stopped her pacing and tried to recall any   
signs he   
might have given her of his feelings. But other than a few concerned   
looks   
from those expressive dark eyes, she couldn't recall anything.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Meanwhile Darien was driving through the Mexican countryside. Bobby   
told him   
to head toward the border, but make sure he didn't speed.   
  
"When we get to the border, are we going to have to hide you?" Darien   
was worried   
if they looked in the back of the van and saw Bobby laying there   
bleeding they   
would never get back home.   
  
"If you could help me get a jacket on over this mess, I think I can   
sit up front   
long enough to pass through the border check." Bobby sat up again and   
pulled   
the wind breaker out from it's place in the storage area. He eased   
the suit coat   
off his good side, then gritted his teeth as he unwrapped Darien's   
attempt at   
bandaging. The bleeding had stopped, he slide the coat off his hurt   
arm. Then   
stuffed the gauze pad inside his shirt, just in case.   
  
Darien pulled the van to the side of the road, and helped Bobby get   
covered up.   
"If you zip the jacket up for me I'll be good to go." Bobby told his   
partner.   
  
Darien felt stupid, trying to zip Bobby's jacket from the front, he   
couldn't get   
the thing to work.   
  
Bobby was concentrating on keeping from letting Darien know he was in   
pain.   
" Just slip the thing in there.... there you got it. Now I just have   
to get into   
the passenger seat and we're ready."   
  
Darien saw the clenched jaw, as Bobby moved to get in the passenger   
seat.   
He wanted to help but there wasn't anything more he could do.   
  
"It shouldn't take long this time of night." Darien drove the last   
few miles to   
the border crossing. The men working the border, looked bored, the   
night shift   
was probably not anyone's favorite shift.   
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Darien pulled up to the booth.   
  
"Do you have anything to declare? Have you purchased anything while   
you   
were visiting Mexico?"   
  
"No, we were making a delivery. It was farther south than we   
thought." Darien   
lied, then yawned. "I just want to go home to bed."   
  
"Yeah, we got lost on the way back, my old lady is going to be so   
pissed."   
Bobby chimed in, leaning towards the man in the booth.   
  
"Yeah, tell me about it, you're five minutes late and it's like going   
to confession.   
She wants all the details, who, why, where." The border guard   
complained.   
  
"Yeah, but what are you going to do, you have to have a lady in your   
life, am I right   
or what?" Bobby responded.   
  
"Yeah, can't live with em, can't live with out them. Go on through,   
drive safe."   
He waved them on.   
  
"That was great Bobby, how are you doing?" Darien started to speed as   
soon as he   
was safely away from the border. He tried to dial his cell phone but   
it was still not   
in rang.   
  
"I'm OK just get me back to the Keep, she'll know what to do."   
  
"You sure, you don't want me to take you to a hospital?" Darien   
offered.   
Shooting Bobby a look of concern.   
  
"No, no hospital it's a bullet wound. To many questions." Bobby shook   
his head.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Claire was beside her self with worry when the phone rang.   
"Yes where are you?" She expected it to be Bobby telling her Darien   
was in trouble   
or something.   
  
"Claire listen Bobby's been shot, he doesn't want me to take him to a   
hospital.   
Do you have what you need to fix him up there?"   
  
"Yes, I have whole blood on hand, how bad is it?"   
  
"I can't tell, he passed out once. But he's hanging in there now."   
Darien told her.   
  
"Let me talk to him." Claire sounded funny.   
  
Darien passed the cell phone to his partner.   
  
"I'm hurting a little, but I'll make it." Bobby told her.   
  
"Bobby, can you tell how bad it is? Where are you injured?"   
  
"My left shoulder, the bullet is still in there. You're going to have   
to cut it out."   
  
"We'll worry about that when you get here. How far out are you?"   
  
"Twenty more minutes. Maybe less if Fawkes can coax some speed out of   
Golda."   
Claire called Eberts and told him what was happening. Then she   
checked Bobby's   
records for his blood type and prepared two pints for transfusion.   
She turned on   
her operating room equipment and called for assistance from the   
medical personal   
they had on stand by. She would need at least one assistant if she   
had to cut Bobby   
open to get at the bullet.   
  
Claire was waiting at the door to the parking area, when Darien   
pulled the van up   
as close to the door as he could get it.   
  
He was out of the van and around to the side to help Bobby in ten   
seconds.   
Bobby was still pale, and he was putting up a good front, but he was   
in pain.   
  
"I've got a wheel chair." Claire rolled it out for him, knowing he   
had to be   
near the end of his endurance by now.   
  
Bobby allowed them to put him in the chair, and stayed conscious long   
enough   
to answer a few questions.   
  
"I need to get a look before we go into surgery, I may need to get   
him stable first."   
She told Darien and Eberts.   
  
She unzipped the jacket, and lifted the shirt so she could look under   
the dressing.   
"He's bleeding again, Darien help me get him out of his clothes."   
  
They undressed him down to his boxers, Claire slipped a set up in his   
arm and   
started the drip of whole blood into his body. She checked his   
heart, and pulse   
it was strong but rapid. His color was still off, and his breathing   
was shallow.   
"I'll give you a shot for the pain now. Then I'll take a look at the   
wound."   
  
"Thanks Keepie." Bobby moved onto his stomach so she could look at the   
entry site of his wound.   
  
Claire probed the hole, it did look like she was going to have to   
operate to   
get the bullet out. But while she was examining the site, her probe   
hit the bullet.   
"Bobby can you feel that?"   
  
"No, that shot you gave me is working great." He looked dazed now.   
  
Claire thought she might be able to get the bullet with just a little   
manipulation.   
She had already pulled on sterile gloves, she opened her instrument   
kit and   
called Darien over to hold Bobby steady.   
  
"You might feel this a little, but the morphine should take care of   
most of the pain."   
  
"Hey, buddy hang on, she's going to take the bullet out." Darien   
moved in beside   
his partner and prepared to hold him for Claire.   
  
It only took a few seconds and she was holding up the round that had   
lodged against   
his scapula. "That wasn't as bad as it could have been."   
  
"Here that Partner, you're going to be fine." Darien rubbed his hand   
over the lower   
part of Bobby's back in a soothing gesture.   
  
"I'm kind of sleepy, I'm goin' take a nap now." Bobby closed his eyes   
and was out.   
  
Claire put a fresh dressing on his wound, then covered him with a   
scrub gown and a   
blanket to keep him warm.   
  
"If his vital signs stay strong he can go home when he wakes up." She   
told Darien.   
  
"He is going to be OK right?"   
  
"Yes, Darien he'll be just fine in a few weeks. How are you, I expect   
you need a   
shot by now." She reached for his arm and looked at the tattoo.   
  
"Yeah, but I can wait." He smiled, he hadn't been sure Bobby was   
going to be   
OK until just then.   
  
"No, we may as well do the counteragent shot now. Take a seat."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Bobby woke up with a head ache, his shoulder was throbbing and he   
wasn't sure   
how much of what he remembered was a dream and how much was real.   
  
"Hello, here you'll need this." She handed him a glass of water and   
several pills.   
  
Bobby swallowed them all and drained the glass. "Thanks is Fawkes   
safe?"   
  
"Yes, he's fine he's curled up on the floor over there." Claire   
nodded to where   
Darien had made himself a place to keep watch over his partner.   
  
"How much do you know about what happened?"   
  
"Darien said you were covering his escape when you were hit."   
  
"Yeah, how bad is it?"   
  
"Not serious, other than the risk of infection. The bullet was lodged   
against your   
scapula it came out farley clean, you'll need some rehab on the   
muscles of   
your shoulder but it looks like it will heal well."   
  
Claire was stand close to him on the hospital bed they had moved him   
to.   
She was smiling at him. Bobby wondered if they really had kissed, he   
wasn't   
sure if he'd dreamed that or not.   
  
"How much do you remember?" Sometimes with blood loss and shock your   
memory could play tricks on you. She wondered if he remembered their   
kiss.   
  
"That sounds about right. Only there was something." He paused,   
looking into   
her eyes, he was trying to tell if the kiss had really happened.   
  
"Yes? Something else?" Claire knew what he was hinting about. She   
really shouldn't   
keep quiet about it.   
  
"I remember holding you, at least I think I remember it." He studied   
her face as   
he asked the question, and saw at once that he was remembering   
correctly.   
  
Claire smiled again, "Yes you did, we did and you owe me a dinner."   
She reached a hand to touch his cheek, "We'll take about that when   
you are   
feeling better."   
  
Darien was awake, he over heard them talking. He was glad they had   
finally   
told each other how they felt. His two best friends in the world, he   
wanted them   
happy.   
nap part 9  
  
Bobby was eager to get back to his usual self. He had a date with Claire to look forward   
to but he wanted to be mostly healed. He took his rehab seriously, and followed his   
physical therapists suggestions to the letter.   
  
Claire was also eager for Bobby to get well. But she wanted him better because she   
cared, she wasn't worried. They had only kissed once since he'd been hurt, when he'd  
been cleared to recoup at home, he'd kind of kissed her goodbye.   
  
So the day finally came, Darien stopped by Hobbes apartment almost everyday to check   
on him. The night before he'd been teasing his partner about the date.  
  
"It's been a long time coming Partner, are you sure you're up the challenge?"   
Darien was just teasing, but he loved to get Bobby started.   
  
"I think I can show Claire a good time. I've been around the block a few times."   
Bobby made a face at his partner.  
  
"You sure now, I wouldn't want you to disappoint the Keeper." Darien chuckled.  
  
"That isn't going to happen my friend. Bobby Hobbes know how to please a lady."  
  
"Well I want all the details…"  
  
"No, a gentleman never kisses and tells, so you'll just have to wonder." Bobby smiled.  
  
"Hey, no far it's not like I have any thing to share with you. With this stupid gland in   
my head it kind of makes for awkward moments when things get hot and heavy."   
Darien protested.  
  
"I seem to remember a little liaison you had with a lady not so long ago. You didn't want  
to share any details then, did you?" Bobby reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but that was different."   
  
"No, it wasn't, so you're just going to have to wonder." Bobby nodded, and took a sip of  
his beer.   
  
It was only noon and Bobby was already thinking about his date with Claire that evening.  
She wanted him to come to her house for dinner, he was kind of glad for that. He'd feel  
less nervous if they weren't out in public.   
  
He was already planning what he was going to wear. His kind of clingy gray sweater and  
a jacket he looked good in. That and his black dress slacks. He already knew she kind of  
liked his build so he may as well play to his strong points.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was planning what she would wear that evening as well. She knew Bobby liked to   
see her legs. He'd complimented her on them often enough, so she'd chosen one of her  
favorite dresses, in a soft blue material, that moved when she did.   
  
She wasn't the best cook but she did have her specialties. She was making baked chicken   
with salad, potatoes and cheese cake for dessert. She was rather proud of her cheese cake.  
And she knew Bobby had a sweet tooth.   
  
"Hello Bobby, please come in." She almost ran to the door when he arrived. Pavlov   
following at her heels, he even barked when she opened the door.   
  
"Hi, these are for you." Bobby had debated if he should bring her flowers or not, his old  
fashioned ways won out. He'd gotten her a mixed bouquet with a few roses and other   
flowers.   
  
"Oh, how sweet of you, thank you." Claire welcomed him into her house and took a sniff  
of his gift.   
  
more later you all  
  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Dinner smells wonderful." Bobby moved into the room and leaned down to greet   
Pavlov. "Hey, there pup. How are you?" He petted the small dog, who stood on his  
hind legs and rested his front paws on Bobby shin.   
  
"You've made a friend I see." Claire smiled at them both, "Please have a seat. I'll   
just go put these in some water." She was floating, as she walked back to the kitchen  
for a vase.   
  
Bobby took a seat on the couch, and Pavlov joined him, putting a paw on his knee  
asking for more attention. Bobby didn't mind he liked dogs, he'd have one of his own  
if his hours weren't so unpredictable.   
  
"He'll make a nuisance of himself if you let him." Claire returned from the kitchen  
and took the seat across from him. He looked smashing, the sweater he was wearing  
showed off his wonderful build. She noticed as soon as she'd opened the door.   
  
"You look beautiful tonight, I don't think I've seen that dress before." Bobby told her.  
  
"Thank you it's a favorite, I don't wear it often. How is your shoulder feeling?"  
  
"It's almost one hundred percent, my physical therapist says I'll be done the end of  
the week." Bobby was glad to report he was all healed.  
  
"That's wonderful Bobby. I'm so glad."   
  
The timer sounded in the kitchen then and she excused herself to go get the food  
out of the oven. Bobby followed her, "Can I do anything?"  
  
"You can pour the wine, or what ever you'd care to drink with dinner."   
She knew he wasn't supposed to drink much with his medications, but she would let  
him decide.   
  
"White wine is good." Bobby found the bottle on the side board in ice.  
  
He poured them each a glass and waited for her to take her seat, before he took his.   
  
They talked during the meal, Bobby complimented her cooking at least twice.  
He helped her clear the dishes, she was standing by the sink when he had an  
impulse he just decided to go with. He slipped his arms around her waist and  
placed a kiss behind her ear.   
  
Claire leaned her head to one side and sighed. This encouraged him to continue  
he kissed the pulse beat in her neck, then gently turned her so he could kiss her  
waiting lips. They stood in the kitchen kissing, the water still running in the  
background for several minutes.   
  
Claire slid her hands under his jacket and caressed Bobby's back, as their mouths  
investigated each other. She couldn't remember being kissed so thoroughly, she  
was nearly overcome. When his mouth left hers for a moment she whispered.  
"Let me catch my breath, we have all night." Claire swallowed her eyes closed  
during their make out session, when she opened them to look at Bobby she  
was struck at once by the love she saw in his eyes for her.   
  
Bobby reached past her and shut off the water. He'd effected her more strongly than  
he'd intended, he wasn't trying to get her to bed. He just wanted to let her know his  
feelings were real.  
  
Her hands were spread wide over his back, her finger pads kneading the muscles.  
She loved the feel of his strength under her hands. She'd never been drawn to a   
man who was as physically impressive as Bobby. She wanted to investigate more.  
  
Bobby was waiting for her to signal she was ready for more, or she wanted him to  
stop. He wouldn't rush her, he'd been in love with her for what seemed like ages,  
he would wait.   
  
"Perhaps we should move into the bedroom." Claire whispered, almost afraid to say  
what she'd been thinking. But she somehow knew the decision was hers.   
  
"What ever you want sweetheart." He smiled and placed a kiss on the corner of her   
mouth. Bobby stepped back and took her hand in his, walking a head of her slightly  
through the doorway. Then turning to face her in the hall, he kissed her again, a   
soft gentle kiss, meant only as affection. He was sensing some hesitation.   
" Lead the way." He was giving her an out if she wanted it.   
  
Claire was nervous she hadn't been with a man in a while. But she wasn't about to pass   
up the chance to make love with Bobby. She cupped the back of his head with one hand  
and kissed him deeply, to let him know he was what she wanted. Then she pulled him  
by the hand and began to climb the stairs.   
  
Bobby was grinning like a fool, as he followed her, Pavlov running up the stairs and   
jumping on the bed. Claire slipped off her shoes, and turned towards Bobby.   
He was admiring the room, and the large bed against the far wall.   
"This is a nice room."   
  
"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Claire lifted her hands to his jacket and lifted it from   
his shoulders. Bobby shrugged out it, watching her face, she was smiling.   
"I've been thinking about this for weeks, I want to undress you, if you will allow me to?"   
Claire didn't want to be the aggressor so much as she wanted to explore him. But she was  
aware that a man of his personality type might not enjoy her taking the lead. So she was  
asking for permission.   
  
"I'm all yours Claire." Bobby's eyes locked with hers, he'd never had a partner that   
asked before. For her he'd do just about anything, so allowing her to undress him was a  
small thing to ask.   
  
Claire moved to lay the jacket on a chair by the wall, then returned to him circling around  
him from behind, a hand tracing over the width of his shoulders.   
"You're sure your shoulder is healed, I won't hurt you?"   
  
"It's fine, don't worry." Bobby swallowed and fought for control.   
  
Claire kissed him and slipped her hands under the hem of his sweater, his abdomen was   
taunt, and hot to he touch. She pushed the sweater up his body, going slowly savoring the  
feel of his hard body. Over his ribs, the hard rise of his pectoral muscles. Then off, she   
tossing it to the chair and kissed him while her hands explored, stroking and caressing .  
  
Bobby groaned at the feel of her hands on his hot skin, she wasn't just touching him   
she was caressing him. His breathing was becoming rapid already, he lifted a hand to  
her head as they kissed and buried it in her silky golden hair.   
  
Claire wanted to continue, but she was already aroused to the point that she just wanted  
to throw him on the bed and …  
She lost all of her resolve to experience him before they made love, she couldn't wait.  
"Umm, you make me so hot Bobby." There was more she wanted to tell him but she  
was again lost to the experience of kissing him. His hand was stoking over her back,  
the other buried in her hair. She could tell he was as aroused as she was, and she was  
thrilled. They continued to stand there kissing, being the exact same height as your  
partner had some advantages. Bobby groaned at one point and moved his mouth from  
hers' to her jaw, her neck, the pulse point on her throat. Claire was melting under his   
masterful attention. Bobby realized this and guided her the few feet the bed, easing  
her down on the mattress and bracing his weight over her. They kissed, and tasted,  
he dipped inside the neck of her dress, kissing the rise of her breast.   
  
"Claire you are so beautiful, I can't stop, please don't ask me to." Bobby sighed  
between kisses.   
  
" I want you Bobby, I won't ask you to stop. " She moaned.   
  
Together they undressed each other, lifting and tugging, until she was naked beneath  
him. She'd only gotten a quick glimpse of him, before he was covering her with his  
hard body, but he was magnificently aroused for her.   
  
Bobby made sure she was prepared, and more than ready for him. He wanted to  
please her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.   
"Please Bobby, I need you now." he'd waited for her to say the words.   
He had his control locked down, he wanted to hear her pleasure, to feel  
her response before he allowed his own.   
  
Claire was so aroused she was hardly responding to his actions, other than her  
sighs and moans to encourage him. When the first wave of climax over took   
her she cried out his name, along with God's. Then it just built from there  
by the time he reached his own release she was nothing but a puddle of   
contented, satisfied female.   
  
Bobby stay braced over her, even as he climaxed. He kissed her softly on the lips  
then eased beside her, to recover. His breathing returned to normal quickly.  
Claire beside him moved to lay her head on his chest, he gathered her to his  
side and sighed. He kissed her temple, he liked to cuddle.   
  
"Umm, you are fantastic." she whispered, a hand sliding over his chest to  
the curve of his neck and shoulder, the good shoulder. She traced the cords  
of muscle with her finger tips. "Let me hold on to you for a little while."   
She knew that keeping him in bed after would be the true test of his  
feelings for her. How long would he humor her, when he had gotten   
what he wanted?   
  
" I was going to ask if I could hold you." Bobby tightened his hold on her  
and sighed again.   
  
"Really?" She was surprised.  
  
" I kind of like to cuddle, after, before. Just because." Bobby confessed.   
  
"Then you are truly unique, but I already knew that." Claire leaned up to look  
into his beautiful dark eyes. "I think I've fallen in love with you Bobby so  
you must be honest with me."   
  
"I know I love you, I have for awhile." He smiled up at her.   
  
Claire smiled and snuggled back down onto his chest, wrapping her arm around  
his body tightly. "Stay and sleep with me." She asked.  
  
"Always, I'll never get enough of having you in my arms." Bobby kissed her temple  
again.   
  
Claire sighed, please God if this is a dream I don't want to wake up..   
  
end  
  
  
(feedback please, what do you all want next?) 


End file.
